Blonde Attack
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: Bella Swan Goes to Morning Shine university and meets the Cullens.She becoms friends with Rose,Alice,Emmett,Jasper, and sort of Edward. She falls in love with Edward, but he only likes Blondes.What will Bella do to make Edward Cullen fall inlove with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I got this idea one day when I was watching TV. I don't know how it suddenly appeared in my mind, but it did. So I am giving the idea a try, and you should give the story a try! Please R&R if you like it!**

**Blonde Attack**

**Arriving**

Bella's POV

I stood in front of, Morning Shine University. My dad, Charlie, had chosen this place for me, he said I would like it a lot here, and I do. I love sunshine, and this place is super sunny. The university was in California. Ahhh….The warmness. This is way better than Forks. What if I don't meet any friends though? What if no one likes me? I shook the thoughts out of my head, and looked at my surroundings. The bright sun was shining over the school, and reflecting off big glass windows. Students were walking around chatting, and laughing, carrying suitcases. A light warm breeze flew by me.

I headed towards the building, but I ran into a walking box. _Walking box?_ I looked down and saw two little feet, in light pink flip-flops. The person and the box fell backwards, and I fell down on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I said after getting up, I held out my hand for her and she grabbed it.

Once she was up, I noticed how short and beautiful she was. She was pixie like, with short midnight black hair, and striking blue eyes. Her bright red thin lips pulled up into a smile, after I studied her features I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a beige miniskirt, and a tight white tank top.

"Its ok," Her voice was preppy, and she looks way too happy. "Just watch where you're going!"

I laughed. "Yeah I'm clumsy!"

"I can tell," She giggled. "I'm Alice, what's your name?"

"Bella." I answered and asked. "What's your room number, I could help you carry all your stuff." I looked behind her and the big box, and saw about five suitcases.

"Room number…Um….206, the same room as my best friend Rose!" She answered.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and down, but stopped after feeling like a dork. "That's my room!"

She did, what looked like a happy dance. "That's so awesome!"

I walked over to her pile of suitcases, and bent over to grab some.

"Hey sis!" I heard a velvet voice come from behind me, he's probably talking to Alice.

"Hey," Alice squealed. "Bella, this is Edward, my brother."

I turned around, and saw a gorgeous guy with bronze hair, and striking emerald eyes. He had a beautiful crooked smile on his face. He was one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. NO! He's thee most handsome guy I've ever seen. "Nice to meet you Bella." He held out his hand for me to shake.

His hand felt big and firm around mine, I wish he would never let go. "Its nice to meet you too, Edward."

He gave me a dazzling smile, and I'm sure that my heart stopped beating. "I better go see Emmett, Jasper and…..Rebecca…..No Jamie….I mean-"

Alice glared at him and cut in. "ITS BRIANNA!" She turned and looked at me, and whispered in my ear. "God! I'll never understand guys."

I giggled, but when a question went through me. Who's Brianna? Is she his girlfriend? Before I got to answer the question, a girl ran up to Edward and wrapped her arms around him. She had short blonde hair, in a small ponytail, and she was a wearing a mini skirt(AND I MEAN MINI!) and a slutty tank top. "Hey EddyPoo!"

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey Becca….I mean Brianna."

"So, are we still up for tonight?" She asked, giving him a 'sexy' smile.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I feel a little sick." I laughed as he said that, I don't think his sick, He sure doesn't look sick. He quickly glared at me, and turned back to Brianna.

"Oh, poor EddyPoo, I hope you get better!" She chirped, and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him one last time, before departing.

"Edward your fine!" Alice glared at him, and crossed her little arms against here chest.

Before he had the time to argue, his cell phone rang, he flipped it open.

"Hello," He said into the phone.

"Sure, Karen." He started smiling.

"Mmmm…That's sounds great!" His smile grew bigger. 'K, Bye."

He closed the phone, and put it back in his pocket.

"I got to go see Karen," And with that he was gone.

"ugh, jerk." Alice muttered under her breath. "Well we better get our stuff in our room."

I nodded in agreement, and we both grabbed some bags. I was surprised that with the two of us we could actually carry everything!

We headed inside to a small lobby, with just a few couches, a soda machine, and the front desk. The walls were beige, and the floors were white tiles. Alice skipped over to the front desk, and out her bags down.

"HEY! Were both in room 206, and we would each like a key for it! Please and thank you!" Alice was talking so cheerfully, and fast it was almost impossible to understand her.

I stared at the lady at the desk, she had red hair up in a tight bun, and just a t-shirt and Capri pants. She had a name tag that read 'Julie.' She gave us a warm smile, and seemed to actually understand Alice, she handed us both our keys. "Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you," I murmured shyly, while Alice and I picked up the bags again. Alice dashed over to the elevator, and pulled me inside before the door managed to close.

She had already pressed the button for what floor, the eighth floor. We waited, neither of us knowing what to say. The doors slide open, and we walked out into the carpeted hallway.

The numbers **206 **greeted us at one door, Alice unlocked it, and we stepped into the room.

"Hi!" A musical girly voice said. I looked towards the bed nearest to the door, a beautiful blonde was sitting on the bed, holding a mirror while applying lipstick. She had long straight blonde hair curving around her shoulders, and flowing down her back. She had killer curves, like a Victoria Secret Model. Her electric blue eyes, were filled with beauty and happiness.

"I'm Bella," I sad shyly, staring down at the floor suddenly feeling self-conscious around her.

She smiled warmly. 'I'm Rosalie, one of Alice's dearest friends."

Alice giggled. "Right,"

"Ha ha," Rosalie muttered sarcastically. They both seemed like really great girls, they just make me feel so plain and boring.

"Is there anyone normal around here?" I blurted, mostly talking to myself though.

Alice and Rosalie giggled, but looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean, is there anyone that isn't insanely beautiful?"

Rosalie giggled. "Well compared to me, everyone is plain and boring."

Alice rolled her eyes, and grimaced.

"Well Me, Alice and you." Rose said trying to make us feel better, but I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth.

"Me?" I questioned, and they both stared at me like I was the worlds biggest idiot. "What? Stop staring at me!"

Alice giggled. "Bella, cant you see that your beautiful?"

"No," I muttered, and laid my suitcase on the center bed. Alice sat down next to Rosalie.

"I mean you didn't see the guys?" Alice questioned. What does she mean?

"Ohhhhhh, what did the guys do. And who?" Rosalie's words came flying out of her perfect full lips.

Alice grinned at me and looked back at Rosalie. "While we were finding our way here, plenty of guys were staring at Bella and practically drooling over her!"

Before Rose or I could say anything, Alice talked again. "Oh, and I recognized a few of them like…..Mike Newton, gag, Jacob Black, and Edward."

"Oh lucky! Jacob Black…And Edward how cute-"

I stared at Alice in shock and so did Rosalie. "What?!?" We both yelled at the same time.

Rosalie started laughing. "Edward? Come on Ally. Seriously?!?"

"Yeah Ally….Alice, Edward, your brother EDWARD?!? He would not like someone like me, I can tell. But I don't care anyways….." I looked up at the creamy coloured ceiling, while Alice giggled.

"Yes, I saw him gaping at Bella for a few seconds. But, Bella be careful…Just in case….Edwards a player, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Rosalie laughed. "Alice, he would never go out with her." Snort. "He only likes BLONDES!" Snort. "Of course, not me though, cause me and Eddie are just friends!"

"Edward and I," I corrected her. She glared at me, with a goofy smile still on her lips. "Blondes? Of course, because blondes are always prettiest." I sighed.

"Not true!" Alice stated, with a perfectly serious look on her face.

"Hmmm," Was all I said in return. I opened my suitcase, and began to unpack it and put it in a dresser.

"So who's this Jacob Black?" I asked, after all of us were down unpacking, and were seated on my bed.

Rosalie giggled, and blushed slightly. "One of thee hottest guys in school! Besides, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"Emmett and Jasper?" I asked, wanting to know some people in school.

"Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett is Alice's brother." Rosalie explained, and I noticed that she had blushed darker when she said Emmett.

Alice burst out into laughter. "ROSALIE LIKES EMMETT!" She sang, quite loudly.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Alice graciously skipped to the door, and opened it. Three very good looking guys were smiling goofily, I recognized one to be…Edward…

Rosalie was blushing scarlet, and glaring at the floor. I had no idea why, though.

"Hey…Rose," A big buff guy with curly brown hair, said while blushing as well

"Hey, Emmett." She blushed darker, and looked at me cautiously. Her look said:_ This is the guy I like!_ I nodded quickly at her, and walked over to Alice to give Emmett and Rose some privacy….To talk…..

Alice was in the arms, of tall blonde guy with soft blue eyes. He smiled at me and held out his hand. "Hello Bella, its nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too Jasper," Well at least I was guessing it was Jasper.

"So Alice we heard you yelling, Err, singing that Rose likes Em" Edward almost burst out laughing, and his eyes showed pure humour.

Alice giggled. "Yeah." She looked over at the bed, that I bothered not to look at cause Rose and Emmett were there. "Where are they?"

I spun around and noticed no one was there. I giggled. "Lets give them privacy where ever they are."

"Gross," Alice muttered, and laughed at the same time.

"So what are you ladies up to tonight?" Edward asked, mostly talking to me.

"Um….Lets see…Um sleeping!" I grinned at him.

"Duh," He muttered quite rudely.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I was serious, I want to sleep now!"

He looked at the clock at the same time I did. "Well yeah, I have to go somewhere anyways." He smiled.

"Where?" Alice asked, even though she wasn't really in the conversation. I also stared at Edward waiting for the answer.

But before Edward answered, Jasper broke into a roar of laughter, and answered for Edward. "He has a very special plan with Cynthia."

"I thought her name was Carmen." Edward looked confused, but he looked so cute. I mean….

"Dude, get your names straight!" Jasper laughed even harder.

Alice's face pulled up into a disgusted look. "Of course, he always has special plans with a girl."

Edward glared at his sister. "I do not. Your giving Betty a bad impression of me."

Alice glared back at him. "Its _Bella_ not Betty!"

"Oh," Edward gave me an apologetic smile, but I glared at him. "Sorry,"

"Not forgiven," I muttered and walked over to the dresser. I grabbed my pajamas, and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Jasper and Edward were gone, and Alice was lying in bed watching a movie. I laid down in my bed, and stared at the screen not knowing what movie it was.

"Sorry about my rude brother," Alice looked at me with a smirk on her pixie-like face.

"Its ok. Now I know not to talk to him," I murmured angrily.

She stared at me and frowned. "Bella, Edward is actually a cool guy he just doesn't treat girls right….Well blonde girls….But….."

"Well, I guess I could try to be friends with him. I guess." I yawned, and turned over in my bed so I was facing away from her. "Night Alice,"

"Night Bella," Alice murmured, but I was already asleep.

**Ok. How was it? Future chapters will be better, if you want me to keep going. So should I write more? Or not? And if you want me to write more, give me some ideas. We already know Bella is going to dye her hair blonde, but that wont happen right away of course! So watch should happen in the mean time? I need ideas, oh and please Review!**


	2. Mike troubles

**Next Chapter! Please R&R, and give me some ideas!!!!! I want to make my story something you'll love, so if I have your ideas and I use them in my story my story will be a story that you helped and made better. If you give me an idea and I use it I will tell everyone that I used the idea you gave me. Ok? Okey doke, on with the next chapter…..**

**Blonde Attack**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to the sun creeping through the big glass window; Alice was sitting at the desk writing something. I blinked a few times before I could see clearly, I sat up in bed, and Rose walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Bella," Rosalie walked into the somewhat kitchen, and opened the mini fridge searching for something to eat for breakfast. "Have a good sleep?" She giggled.

I stared at her confused. Why was she giggling? That's when I got it! Oh no! I talk in my sleep, and they heard me! "It was good….."

Alice stood up from the desk chair, and sat the couch and Alice and Rosalie both burst out laughing.

"Bella you talk in your sleep!" Alice blurted out through her giggles.

"Yeah, and you said Edward was a hunk! Then you kept repeating his name!" Rose added, also in a giggle fit with Alice.

"We wont tell Bells!" Alice stopped laughing, but a huge goofy smile stayed on her thin lips.

I blushed crimson red, and decided to change the subject and get someone else embarrassed. "So, Rose what did you do with Emmett last night?"

She smiled, but a blush appeared on her perfect cheeks. "I…We…Um…..Yeah…..Made out….We….Uh….Err…..Hi."

I laughed extremely loudly and so did Alice. "YOU MADE OUT!!!!!!!!!"

She glared at us. "Well…I'm older than you too, and I bet you Bella have never made out with a guy! And Alice I know you haven't!"

We both stopped laughing; Alice pouted and crossed her arms against her chest.

"I have so made out with a _boy!_" Alice said. I noticed she used boy instead of guy.

"Yeah, you made out with Jimmy Walkers in fourth grade! That doesn't count!" Rose yelled, but she looked smug. She must be happy that she thought she was the only one of us that made out with a guy. Well I haven't…..But what if I make her think I have?!? I am so smart!

"Well Rose, you aren't the only one in this room that has made out with a _guy!_" I stated, and got up from the spot where I was sitting on the bed.

Alice and Rose gasped, they were both silent for a few minutes, but Rosalie decided to talk. "Who was it? When? Did you like him?"

I thought about those. I need to make up a name, and when? Did I like this imaginary guy? "His name was uh……..Josh…Uh I don't remember his last name." I lied simply and answered her other questions. "It was in seventh grade, and I liked him at the time."

"Ohhhh! Nice! I love you Bells, you're so much like me!" Rosalie shrieked, and walked over to me. She gave me a tight hug. "I'm just prettier!"

I glared at her, but I knew it was the truth.

She tilted her head back and laughed. "Just kidding!"

I rolled my eyes, and went to the dresser to grab some clothes.

"Bells! Wait, I want to pick out your outfit!" Alice shrieked, but instead of going to my dresser she went to hers and pulled out some clothes and handed them to me. "This will look fabulous on you!"

"Uh gee thanks." I muttered, and turned around, walking into the bathroom. I looked at the clothes she picked. A really short mini skirt, and a red baby doll Hoodie, I have to say that it was cute. I put the clothes on, washed my face, applied a little makeup and quickly brushed through my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom, and Rose and Alice were already dressed.

Alice handed me my bag, and smiled. "You look like everybody else, now."

Rosalie smiled as well. "You look stunning."

"You guys are too sweet!" I laughed, and walked out the door, running into someone.

I blushed as I looked up and saw who it was. Edward Cullen.

"Hey," His velvet voice greeted me, making me blush even more.

"Good morning Eddie!" Rose and Alice greeted him, and both gave him a quick friendly hug.

I rolled my eyes at all of them, and walked away. I knew I should at least try and be his friends, but he's so…..He's so obnoxious and full of himself!

"Bella slow down!" I heard Rose and Alice calling after me.

I turned around and faced them, smiling, but my smile disappeared as I saw that Edward was still with them. I was hoping he walked away! "Fine,"

"Good morning Bella," Edward tried talking to me again.

I looked down at the ground, even though I wanted to look at his glorious face. "Morning Edward,"

"She talks again!" He joked, and I had to laugh. He actually doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, but I can't fall for him. He'll never like me anyways, because I'm brunette! Gosh some guys are strange.

"What classes do you guys have?" Edward asked all of us, but I noticed he was staring at me. Is there something on my face? I hope not.

"Uh…… I am in a fashion designer class, and all the other boring ones like trig, science, math, English….Blah blah!" Alice listed her classes.

Rosalie cleared her throat so we would turn our attention to her. "I'm in a car class, science, math, English, Language, trig, and then lastly Gym.

"I'm in just all the normal classes. Math, then science, English, language, gym, biology ….And Vocal? VOCALS?!?" I had no idea what that class could be, but it was not good.

"I have that too, and I'm in a lot of your classes." Edward smirked.

"What is vocals class, anyways?" I asked, sounding pretty dumb.

We all walked into the elevator, and Edward pressed the button to go to the lobby.

"It's a singing class," Edward replied.

I looked at all of them in shock. "I-I cant sing!"

"You'll do fine," Alice tried to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Sure," I muttered, as we walked out of the building, and walked through campus.

We walked into the main building, and all went to our separate classes. Edward and I had our first class together, Math.

I sat down at a desk, and oh lucky me Edward sat down next to me! Yay…Not! The teacher was late for class, and a boy with spiky blonde hair began talking to me.

"Hey I'm Mike." He sat leaning against my desk.

"I'm Bella," I smiled at him. He was kind of cute, but…..No.

"That's a beautiful name-" He was cut off by an annoying high-pitched voice.

"Mikey Baby, who's this?" A tall girl, with brown hair that was cut off at the bra line said. She was wearing mini shorts and a pink t-shirt with little purple and white stars.

"Jessica this is Bella," Mike, said looking disgusted. Was that his girlfriend, or just some girl that has a huge crush on him? "I was asking her if she wanted to go out sometime and she agreed. Right Bella?" He winked at me.

Obviously this was a girl with a major crush on him, I was about to answer but a velvet voice did for me instead.

"No she did not agree nor did you ask," Edward said, glaring at Mike.

"Cullen." Mike sneered. He looked at me, and shot Edward an evil look. "Hey, Bella do you want to go out with me this weekend?"

I thought about it, it matters where we go. "Where are we going?"

"We could go to a party!" He said enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I guess not all guys just like blondes." I glared at Edward quickly, but he was staring at something, probably a blonde chick.

"Really? You'll go with me?!? Oh and don't worry about Cullen, he just cant see how beautiful you are." Mike reassured me.

"Ok," I smiled at Mike, and glared again at Edward.

The teacher finally came in, and Mike went to sit at his sit with Jessica. The teacher, Ms. Hoekstra, began teaching us on math that I already knew. I doodled on my notebook, drawing hearts, and smiley faces, and just random stuff.

Edwards voice startled me. "You're a decent drawer," He smiled at me crookedly; I lost my voice and didn't know what to say.

"Uh…..Err…….Gee thanks," I murmured staring down at my notebook, and writing my name all over it.  
"Newton?" Edward questioned angrily. "Why Newton?"

"He seems nice, and he's cute." I smiled, and hoped that Edward would get jealous, but he didn't.

"I don't like that guy, but I guess you need a boyfriend. So you have someone to hangout with when, Alice and Rose are on dates. I would say you could hangout with me….But of course I'll have a date, I mean look at me!" He smiled at me again, making me breathless.

Sure, I knew he was insanely beautiful, but I wasn't going to let him know that I thought that. "Why would I want to look at your ugly face?!?" I snapped at him._ Nice!_

"Jealous of the beautiful, Bella?" He grinned, and anger built up inside of me.

"Shut up!" I yelled and instantly covered my mouth. Ms.Hoekstra was staring at me with a stern look.

"Is there a problem Miss. Swan?" She asked looking between me and Edward.

"Uh…..I was trying to listen to you, but he kept talking to me!" I said, and grinned at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, please leave Miss. Swan alone." She ordered Edward in a sharp tone.

He nodded, and said. "Yes ma'am."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glare at me. He whispered something so faintly I'm not sure if I heard it right but I'm pretty sure he said. "Bitch."

"I know I am," I muttered back at him, and he quietly laughed.

The rest of class was pretty boring, Edward was in a few of my classes before lunch, and he always sat by me. Mike was also in a couple of my classes, and I learnt that he is annoying. Sure, he is nice….And kind of cute in a way, but he has no sense of humour! I like guys that are a gentlemen, sweet, loving, fun, and of course funny! Mike was only……..Uh…….None of those. He was sort of sweet, in a way.

"Are you going to get any food?" Alice asked me as we stood in a line in the dining hall.

I shook my head, and just grabbed a bottle of Pepsi instead.

We sat down at a table with, Edward, some chick, Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

"Hey all!" Alice and I said at the same time, and began laughing.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back, and looked at the girl beside him. She was stunning. She had long wavy blonde hair, just the right amount of makeup, and tight fitting clothes that showed her fabulous curves.

"Laura this is Bella, Bella…Laura, Laura…Bella." Edward said looking at us, as he said our names.

"Its Lauren!" She yelled at him, but as she saw his face she smiled in delight. Well at least this time he was close. "_Bella. _What a common name." She sneered. "Its not the pretty of a name anyways."

Wow. Edwards dating a bitch, big surprise there…

"I think it's a nice name," Edward said, smiling at me apologetically. Yeah apologize for your bitch girlfriend!

"I agree with Ed!" Emmett said laughing.

"Same," Rose and Alice said.

"You guys are all friends with her?" Lauren asked disgustedly.

"Of course, She's awesome!" Emmett said, making me blush. "Ok…..I barely know her but….My friends like her so I do!"

"Thanks Emmett," I gave him a weird look, and took a sip of Pepsi.

"Hey Baby," Two arms wrapped around me, and the person sat down next to me.

I looked up to see who it was, of course Mike Newton.

"Mike! I need to talk to you about-" I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah I know, I'm excited about the party too!" He said enthusiastically.

I was going to tell him, but he looked so happy and I didn't want to make him upset. "What time?"

"7," He replied simply. "I'll be at your door at 7pm!"

"Ok, I cant wait!" I said, and looked down at the wooden table.

_Yay, I get to go on a date with Mike! Wow, I am so like totally excited! But this is all part of my master plan of making Edward jealous……But do u actually want to go out with him. Maybe I should find out, what he's like behind the looks! Good idea, Bella!_

_**So….How was it? Hopefully good, but I'm not sure. Not that much happened in it, more action will be in it soon! I hopefully promise! Please Review! Reviews make me happy! Please give me some ideas for the story! What should happen? Ideas please, I'm having writers block!**_


	3. Horror Date

**Hey People! Chapter Three! Ok hopefully this one is more interesting….Hopefully, I can tell I need more action, more drama, more love. LOL! Well there is Bella's interesting date with Mike, and Edward…..Will be out with some girl that he doesn't even know the name of. So yeah, I hope this chapter goes good! Please R&R, and tell me what you think about the story! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I would like to thank: ****Hawk-Pichu ****for their idea!! Your idea got me started writing! Thank you! All of you have great ideas though!!! ****J**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Blonde Attack**

**Chapter Three- Horror Date**

"Bella, this will look great on you trust me." Alice said throwing a mini skirt, and a long purple shirt, with a silver belt at me. We were picking out my outfit for tonight, my big date with Mike. Well at least we are going to a party, and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett are going to be there. Edward probably will too, with some chick.

"Alice it is too showy!" I said holding it out in front of me. "Well, the shirt isn't, but look at the skirt!"

"Bells, it will look great," Rosalie walked into the room, wearing a short silver dress with a belt. Of course she looked fabulous. Alice also looked fabulous wearing a pink tank, mini shorts, and knee high boots.

"I know you guys will win the fight so I will wear it," I said storming off into the bathroom. I pulled the clothes on, and ripped the elastic out of my shiny brown hair, letting it free. I shook it so it looked messy, but not bad. I examined myself in the mirror. I've got to say, that I actually don't look too bad.

I stepped out of the small bathroom, and Alice skipped over to me.

"I told you, that you would look great!" She smiled, and pulled me into the middle of the room so Rose could see me.

"Fabulous!" She said looking up from her magazine 'Cosmo Girl.' I checked the watch on my wrist. It was 6:45pm, he'll be here soon. Oh boy. I actually do feel nervous though, or the feeling in my stomach is from being so disgusted that I'm going on a date with Mike. That's probably it.

I sat down on my bed, and all of us were silent. The minutes passed and no one talked. Rosalie was staring at her magazine sometimes smiling and other times frowning in disgust. Alice was staring at me, with a confused expression on her face; it looked as if she were in a deep thought.

There were a few knocks on the door, and Alice rushed over to answer it. "Newton," She muttered.

I stood up from my spot on the bed, and walked over to stand beside Alice. She slowly opened the door, and Mike was standing there with a huge smile on his face. He was holding a flower, and a box of chocolates.

"Here you go, Hottie," He handed me the flower and chocolates, and Alice ripped them out of my hands, and placed them on the desk.

"Thanks Mike." I smiled, and started to walk out the door, but Alice grabbed onto my arm.

"Be careful," She whispered, so Mike couldn't hear. "I will see you there soon."

I nodded quickly and walked out of the room, waving by to Rose and Alice.

"You look stunning," Mike said, while gaping at me.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I muttered, but he smiled even wider. I was already annoyed by him, and I have to spend my time at the party with him!

"I would love to take pictures of you, Babe." He said while wrapping his arm around my waist. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and stiffened.

"Uh," Was all I said, as we entered the elevator. The ride on it was quiet, and when we were walking out of the building, Mike just kept staring at me. Ok, not only is he annoying but he's freaky.

He led me to his truck, which was a brand new Ford F150. It was shiny and black, I reached out my hand to open the passenger door, but Mike grabbed my hand quickly.

"No." He said sternly and handed me a clean rubber glove. I stared at it confused. Mike sighed, and grabbed it out of my hand and put my hand in it.

"Now you can open the door," He smiled quickly, and walked around to the driver's side while putting on a glove of his own. I rolled my eyes, but opened the door. Gosh, can this guy get any weirder?

He drove away from Campus, and turned on the radio to a random station. We arrived at a big white building only a few minutes after. Still wearing the rubber glove, I opened the door and so did Mike. I hopped out of the truck, and slammed the door behind me.

I began walking towards the building without Mike, I mean he's my date and he isn't even talking to me.

"Bella!" He called after me, and I heard his footsteps getting closer. He was suddenly beside me, and he put his hand on my shoulder. Trying to breathe. "Are you ready to have a blast?"

I stuck out my tongue. "Yeah sure……" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, when he wasn't looking.

We arrived at the door, there was a tall teenage girl with long red hair, black leather pants, and a black midriff top. She smiled at us, and was holding her hand out, waiting for money.

"$5." She said,. Mike gave her a twenty and winked at her. She giggled, but let us in.

I can't believe you have to pay to come to a party, and Mike winked at her while I was standing right beside him!

I looked around the big open room, there was a bar, and many people dancing on the dance floor. Mike pulled me towards it, and spun me around so my back was against his chest. He put his hands on my hips, and we danced to the beat of the music. Luckily I am a party girl, so I know how to dance.

"You da oof slancer!" Mike yelled over the music, but I couldn't understand him.

"What?!?" I yelled back, and turned around facing him giving him a confused look.

He looked like he sighed and yelled louder this time. "You're a good dancer!!!"

"Ohhhh! Thanks…You too!" I yelled back. Even though I didn't mean it at all, I decided I didn't really want to dance anymore, but I am sort of thirsty. "Hey want a drink?"

Mike frowned but nodded, and I grabbed onto his and, pulling him towards the bar.

"Two beers," Mike called out to the guy standing behind the bar counter. The guy nodded, and got out to glasses, filling them with beers. He handed them to us, and mouthed thank you.

I took a sip, and looked around the room, I saw Alice and Rose dancing like maniacs. I put my beer down, and waved my arms in the air. "ALICE! ROSE!"

They seemed to hear me, and looked in my direction, smiles appeared on there faces as they headed towards me.

"Hey Bells," Alice said cheerfully, and gave Mike a disgusted look. "Having fun?"

"Yes," I said, and Alice knew that meant no. She gave me an awkward look, and no one talked.

"I love this music," Rosalie said, and started dancing on the spot. I noticed Mike slightly gaping at her. What a jerk. I rolled my eyes, and Alice stifled a giggle.

"I need to go to the washroom," I said excusing myself, and smiling at Mike, Rose and Alice before departing.

I pushed my way through the crowd of dancing people, I had no idea where I was going, and I wasn't really watching where I was headed for. I was staring at the floor, and people's shoes, when I ran into something or someone. I looked up quickly and blushed. Edward was standing there looking down at me with a goofy smile on his face. There was a girl standing next to him. She had long strawberry blonde hair, and wide hazel eyes, she was a few inches taller than me and she was as skinny as a stick. Well, not literally. She was wearing a strapless thigh-length red dress, showing off her Victoria Secret curves. She was beautiful and blonde just like all of the other girls I see with Edward. Sigh.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, smiling amused. "Having fun with Newton?"

"You're going out with Newton?" The girl sounded disgusted. I guess Mike isn't a ladies man, like some people I know….Not saying any names cough Edward cough.

"Uh…..Just one date, and yes it is going well." I smiled, and glared quickly at the girl who was looking me up and down.

"Is she an exgirlfriend?" Tanya asked Edward, pointing her stubby little finger at me.

"Of course not," Edward pretended to gag, and I just laughed humourlessly. "She's my _friend_ Bella."

"Oh, so we are friends?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "Oh and what's _its_ name?" I asked pointing at Tanya like she was just an object.

She grimaced, and her face turned bright red from anger.. "I hope you and Eddie aren't friends! My name is Tanya, and I am not an it!"

I giggled, and was about to argue, but Edward cut in.

"Bella be nice." Edward laughed slightly. "Same goes for you Tanya."

"Wow you sound like her father," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. _No, I am not jealous!_

Tanya didn't seem to hear me. "I'm always nice." Yeah right! "I was hoping me and Bella could get to know each other better. Want to talk for a little bit, Bella?"

I coughed, trying to think of an answer. I really don't want to talk to her. "Uh…..Mike is waiting, I-I better go see him."

She rolled her eyes but smirked. "Go see your disgusting boyfriend then."

I turned my back on them, and called over my shoulder. "He is not my boyfriend. Bye Edward!"

"Bye Bella," I hear him mutter, as I walked away from them.

I got back to the bar, but I only saw Rose and Alice, Mike was no where near. I didn't really care, but I at least have to know where my date is.

Alice came running over to me, almost smiling. "Mike got really drunk, and two of his friends took him home"

I giggled without thinking. _Yes, no more Mike for the night! _"Oh too bad,"

But Rose and Alice could tell I was happy, and they both volunteered something to do.

"We can go home?" Alice said, looking like she actually didn't want to go home.

"DANCE!" Rose shouted, and grabbed tightly on to both of our arms, pulling us onto the dance floor. We started dancing like maniacs, shaking our hair, playing the air guitar, and just having fun! Once In awhile I would look away from my girls, and see Edward and Tanya lip locked. I glared and looked at them disgusted, then started dancing like the freak I am.

"Whew that was fun, but I'm tired." Alice said walking over to the bar, and sitting on a stool. Rose and I followed her, and sat on stools next to her.

"Yeah this was a fun night……After Newton left." I started calling him by his last name. "Even though I barely know you, or Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I feel as if I've known you forever."

They smiled, and Rose spoke up.

"Aw Bells, we feel the same way!" They both hugged me, and I could no longer breathe. "Need…….To…..Breathe."

"Oh sorry," They giggled, and let go of me. Rose chugged the rest of her beer, and Alice took a small sip. I took a long sip, and looked at Rose and Alice. "So where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh, they couldn't come." Alice answered, and I felt bad that their boyfriends could come. But before I could ask why, she answered for me, as if she were reading my mind. "They had some thing to do at Jaspers, but they wouldn't tell us anything more."

"Oh," I said looking at their smiling faces, but Rosalie's turned into a frown.

"Ugh, here comes trouble." She muttered, and I turned around following her gaze.

I saw Tanya angrily walking towards us, swinging her hips, and glaring at me with a perfect grin planted on her face. Her eyes were piercing through me, and the only thing I thought at the moment was, '_What did I do to her?'_

"_Bella!"_ She said my name through clenched teeth, and placed her hands on her hips. "I need to talk to _you_! Alone!"

"Uh……" I said, looking at Rose and Alice. They gave me disproving looks, but I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I Put up one finger showing them I would only be a minute.

Tanya smirked, and turned around walking away, I guess I am supposed to follow her. So, that's what I did. I followed her through the crowd, towards the door, she opened it, and pulled me outside into the cold. I shivered, but she gripped onto my arm harder, she turned around a corner, and placed me up against the side of a building.

I was shocked, scared, and confused all at once. "Tanya-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me! I'm just giving you a message from Eddy!" She yelled, smirking at herself, for being so stern.

I gulped, this cant be good if Tanya's saying it.

"He told me to tell you that…………"

**Mike is such a jerk, I think I'm going to make Bella just get mad at him, and they can be enemies, while Mike secretly still likes her! Of course, I want ideas, I already know what Tanya is going to say. I just like having your ideas, there all awesome! They help me get an idea of what to happen! **

**I've also decided that Bella and Edward might become friends after a couple chapters, but Alice, Rose and Bella will be best friends for ever! Mainly, Alice and Bella!!!**

**Well yeah. Please review!! I will update as soon as possible!**

**Love yeah,**

**ForeverEdwardandBella**


	4. cHaPtEr FoUr

**Chapter Four! Ok, I have an idea of what the story is going to be like, and it will be longer than my story Just Friends hopefully! Like maybe 30 chapter….Maybe. Or 20! That's pretty good, but I will see how it goes. Please R&R!**

**I sort of took the advice of ****Hawk-Pichu**** again, because they have their classes in this one. There will be more classes in Chapter Five, and Mike…… hehe……**

**Blonde Attack**

**Chapter Four**

"He told me to tell you that he wants to never see or talk to you again, and he doesn't want you to stare at him or stalk him!" Tanya whispered angrily through clenched teeth, while poking me in the rib with her stubby finger. Her nail was like a dagger stabbing me in the chest, and it was painful.

"Uh-" I didn't quite know what I was actually going to say, but I couldn't speak anyways, because Tanya slapped me across the face.

"Swan, don't talk, just leave me and Eddie alone!" She yelled, and I closed my eyes, hoping no tears would brim over. Her finger swept off my chest, and I heard her footsteps get farther away.

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was the street light flickering on and off. I walked back towards the party, almost crying the whole time, but I sucked it up.

When I got back inside Alice and Rose ran over to me, and pulled me into a group hug.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, pulling away and staring at my face. She reached her hand out, and stroked my cheek where Tanya hit me. "It's a bruise."

"Gosh Bella. What did you do to Tanya?" Rosalie gasped, and she also examined the bruise on my cheek.

I held my hands in the air, and made quotation marks. "I stalked her '_boyfriend'."_

"Bella, it's not nice to stalk people, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Alice giggled, but she kept her voice as serious as possible.

"Oh! My mother actually never taught me that!" I laughed, even though I was feeling really miserable at the moment, but being with Alice and Rose seemed to make me feel safe and loved.

"We better take her home," Rosalie told Alice, and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

I yawned escaped my lips, and Rosalie giggled. "Tired Bella?"

"No," I yawned again, and both of them gigged.

Without saying anything, Rosalie scooped me up in her arms, and cradled me against her chest.

"Wow, Rose your strong," My words were slurred, and the last sound I heard was Rosalie's and Alice's giggles.

--Xox--

Something was pushing against my shoulder, and I groaned. Where am I? Where are Rose and Alice?!?

"WAKE……UP!" Someone yelled hitting my arm softly, I groaned again in reply.

"Bella, I'm going to…….Throw your books away." I heard Alice's sweet preppy voice, and someone poked me. At what she said, I bolted up in my bed, and both Rose and Alice burst into fit of giggles. "Wow it's easy to wake you up, Bells!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha! I know!"

Rose pulled me up off the bed. "Do you know what day it is?!?"

"Uh…..No," I said while yawning. Rosalie smirked and was about to say something, when she was lost in a deep thought.

"Neither do I……." She said confused. It sounded funny, so I laughed. She glared at me, but laughed with me.

Alice sighed. "_Blondes."_ She muttered. "Its Monday……Oh by the way here Bella." She handed me a sheet of paper and smiled sweetly. "I changed your classes."

"Oh," I looked down at the paper. Why did she change my classes? Well I didn't really like my old ones, hopefully these ones are better. As I was reading it I heard Rosalie murmur bye, but I didn't really acknowledge it.

**Class Schedule for Isabella Swan**

**1****st**** period-** Art

**2****nd**** period-** Fashion

**3****rd**** period-** Biology

**4****th**** period-** Lunch break

**5****th**** period-** Drama

**6****th**** period- **English

**7****th**** period- **Gym

**Notices:**

**All students will be meeting in the gym for an assembly on Friday, September 12****th****, 2008.**

**All students will be eating in the dining hall when its their lunch period. Students will be allowed to leave and eat out instead, if they want.**

**All students must attend all classes on the list, if the want their classes changed, please tell us between the 5****th****-14****th**

**That is all; we hope you enjoy your classes Miss. Swan.**

**Signed,**

**The principal, Mrs. Stapleton.**

"Really Alice? Fashion and art?" I said looking away from the paper, and noticing it was now just me and Alice, "What were you thinking?!?"

She looked frightened at first, but a small smile crept up on her face. "Calm down Bella, I just put you in fashion to be with me and to teach you something about GOOD fashion! And art, well I snuck into your bag, and found your sketchbook, your very talented."

"No I'm not." I muttered. "Are you in art too?"

She shook her head. "Sorry no, but um……Angela is!"

"Angela?" I questioned. Alice and Rose knew a lot of people, but they never let me meet them, well at least they didn't say anything about other people.

"Yeah, she one of my friends." She said, taking the schedule out of my hand and placing it on the desk. "I choice your outfit for today, its on the bathroom counter. Now take a shower, get changed, and I'll apply your makeup!"

"Ugh….." I groaned, making my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and while I was turning the water on I heard Alice yelling to me.

"I wouldn't want you to put your own makeup on! That would be a disaster waiting to happen!"

I just rolled my eyes, and hoped in the shower, the warm water waking me up.

----Xox----

After some plucking, poking, brushing and applying, Alice and I were ready to go learn! Fun! Rosalie had left awhile ago to see Emmett, since they were now officially an item. They're the perfect couple, its so cute! I mean with Emmett's good looks and Rosalie's drop dead gorgeous looks, they are a perfect match!

I noticed Alice and Jasper are too. They are also gorgeous. Alice small and pixie like, yet perfect in all ways, and Jasper handsome and he makes you feel good inside…I don't know how. He just makes you feel calm, with those bright blue eyes of his.

Edward and his many girlfriends, sometimes look alright together. But we all know that he only goes out with them for the sex, nothing else matters beside there beauty and if they're _blonde_. He is so mean to them too, and they all know it! God, when they say blondes are dumb, they truly mean it. Well…….Of course not all blondes are dumb. Only _Edwards _blondes are.

"Bella! Earth to Bella! Time to go!" Alice said while pulling me out the door. She pulled me right into the elevator, and pushed the Lobby button.

We both stood there, on either side of the elevator, staring at the ceiling of it. Finally the elevator stopped, we both walked out, and Alice started talking about shopping.

I quickly changed the conversation. "So what am I going to do about Mike today?" I asked as we headed towards campus.

Alice stopped and looked at the bright blue sky. "Hm….Well I say that you tell him you don't date guys that get drunk, and see how he reacts. If he doesn't care and moves onto the next girl then just forget about him, but if he seems interested in you and begs for you to forgive him, then I have a plan."

"What plan?" I asked curiously, and started to walk ahead. I heard Alice running to catch up with me.

"Do you like Mike at all?" She asked, giving me a weird look. I sighed, Mike did get drunk on our first date, so I don't think other dates would be better. He also is very weird about his precious truck.

I decided on the right answer. "Nope."

"Good," She said, and an evil grin appeared on her face. Oh no, Alice is having an evil moment, run away!

"Alice!" I whined. "Tell me the plan……Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase!" I stuck my lower lip out and pouted, but it didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"Bella, that doesn't work on me." Shoot! That's not fair, its always use to work on all my other friends. "I'm not telling you!"

I stuck out my tongue at her, childishly, as we walked into the crowded hallways.

"Well Bella have fun in art, see you in fashion class!" She smiled, and waved goodbye, as she disappeared into heard of people.

I sighed and walked to the art class, not knowing what Angela looked like, but she was probably a popular girl that loved shopping. What if she is blonde and went out with Edward? Bella, who would care? I would…….

I shouldn't feel this way about Edward, I barely know him. I will get to know him better, before I figure out my true feelings toward him. I don't care what Tanya said, even if it is true…..Oh my god, it might be true and he wont want to talk to me, and……I will move on. Yes I will move on.

I walked into the classroom, telling myself I would move on, I took a seat at a table beside a brunette girl, wearing her hair down, making it cover her face, she was doodling in a notebook, and she was very talented.

"Wow." I gasped, and she shyly turned her head to look at me. "You are very talented."

"Thanks," She murmured, and looked back down at her drawing of a girl with pale skin, and dark brown hair, wearing red lipstick. The person she was drawing was very beautiful, and with the colour she added it made the person look abnormally beautiful.

"Who's that a picture of?" I asked, causing her to look at me again.

Her eyes burned though mine, even though they were full of sweetness. "Not a person. It's a vampire."

"Ah, she's very beautiful." I said staring at the drawing with curiosity. I didn't know why I wanted to know so much about this girls drawing.

"Of course." The girl replied, continuing to draw. "Vampires: They are beautiful, with pale skin, and always have a craving for blood, usually human. Some do drink human blood, but some only drink animal blood, which would make them a vegetarian vampire. Their teeth are glistening white, and their beauty lures people into their killing trap. People and animals know to stay away from them, without even knowing what they are. Their pale skin sparkles in the sunlight, so they are not to be seen by humans on sunny days. If a person finds out that they are a vampire, they either move away or kill the person. Also, a vampire lives forever, only to die if another vampire rips it up and burns it." I shuddered but waited for the end. " And who knows, they could be around us at this very moment."

My eyes got wider; she was starting to frighten me a little, but being a Vampire sounded kind of cool, I mean I could live forever. "Whoa,"

She smiled shyly. "I'm Angela by the way."

"I'm Bella. You must know Alice, right?" I whispered, and thought of a question that I needed the answer for. "How do you know so much about vampire."

She shrugged, and giggled. I was confused at her mood. "I made it up many years ago. I was tired of hearing dumb stupid myths about vampires, and I made a more creative one."

"Oh," I said, as the teacher walked in. She passed out a piece of paper to all of us.

"And yes I am very good friends with Alice," Angela whispered, without even turning towards me.

"Good morning art students." The art instructor smiled as she stood in the front of the room, after handing out blank papers. "Today we will not really be learning anything, but we will be letting our imagination flow onto the piece of paper. Close your eyes and think about something important to you."

I listened to her instruction, and quickly before closing my eyes, I snuck a glance at Angela she had already closed her eyes, and she was in a deep thought. I closed my eyes tightly, and thought of something, but before I even knew it my pencil was on the paper, and drawing, while my eyes were still shut. I was thinking, of my new friends, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, and maybe even Edward. I was also thinking of the warm beautiful sun here in California. I have always loved the sun, and living in Forks I didn't see much of it.

I sudden voice startled me. "Wow, Miss. Swan, you are very talented, and with your eyes still closed. Outstanding. You too Miss. Webber! You should both be glad to be sitting by each other."

Angela and my eyes flew open and we both looked down at our drawings.

Mine was exactly what I was thinking. The big warm sun, me hanging out with, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, and Edward, but this time Edward wasn't with a beautiful blonde girl, he was with…..Me. How could I draw something like this?!? This is selfish! What if someone asks who is in the picture.

"Who is that a picture of Bella?" Of course Angela would ask, I blushed crimson, and looked at her awkwardly. "That one looks like Alice." She pointed to the girl with short choppy hair, and in the arms of Jasper. "That's Jasper. Rosalie. Me. Edward…….you…." She gave me a questioning look. "Are you going out with Edward Cullen?"

"No we are just friends." I replied, staring at desk, following the lines engraved in it.

"Oh," Angela said, and soon after the bell rang. Everyone rushed out, and the teacher said that we could take our picture with us, but on my way out I crumpled mine up and threw it in the garbage can.

I met up with Alice, in the hallway as we walked towards Fashion Class. Alice, said should would help me with anything if I needed it.

Sure the class was utterly boring, but I got to learn about good fashion ,and the class passed real quickly, but now I have biology, _bor- ing._

As I walked into the biology class, I had noticed Edward sitting all alone, so I decided to sit next to him. He smirked but too quickly looked away.

"Hello," I said while dropping a few books on the shared desk.

"Hey Bells," At least he was in a good mood. I wonder if he knows what happened last night, and I sort of guessed something had happened last night between him and Tanya. As Tanya walked by to talk her seat she glared at Edward, and he glared back.

"Bella?" Edward got my attention, and I tried my hardest not to look at his beautiful face, but I lost.

"Hm?" I said trying to sound uninterested.

"I'm sorry about what Tanya said and did to you last night." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled, but there was no humour in it. "Alice told me of course. I'm also sorry your date didn't go to well with Mike."

I rolled my eyes. "Its doesn't matter. Alice has a plan."

"So I've heard." He muttered, as the teacher Mr. Banner walked in the room, and began teaching us boring bio.

Soon though just like fashion, the class was over, and Edward and I walked out together. A few girls glared at me while walking, but I tried not to notice. It was finally going to be lunch, yes! I am starving.

"Bella-" Edward started but was cut off with a big bang, and two arms wrapped around me not belonging to the glaring Edward standing in front of me.

"Bella, I've been waiting all day to see you." Said I deep man voice, and I was frightened, but I had a feeling that if Edward was near I was safe.

**That chapter was longer! I was going to keep typing, it actually wasn't going to be like this, but oh well. The other way would have been even more stupid. Lol. Well I hope that was ok, its defiantly not my most favourite thing that I have ever written. Please R&R!!! Ideas still, even though I kind of know what's going to happen, like always review give me better ideas!**


	5. Please read and also sorry! AN!

Ok i have a lot to explain about my story!

1st- A lot of you dont like the fact that Bella is going to dye her hair, and you think its not something Bella would do. Well your right about that, Bella in twilight wouldnt do that, but this is my story! And also in my story it isnt exactly going to be Bella's decision to dye her hair, but she agrees to it.

2nd- Some of you dont like how Edward is acting in my story, like that he's a player and that he only likes blondes. Well again its my story, but Edward will of course get sweeter and blah blah. But maybe he wont always just like blondes...hehe...

Ok I hope you all keep reading my story, and even if you hate my ideas you hopefully still like my story! You dont have to read it though...I would like if you did though...

Thats what I wanted to say, because some people have been telling me this stuff...

Also remember Bella is not her usual sweet shy person she is different!

And i might not be writing this story for awhile i'm working on other stories...So yeah.

Love always,

ForeverEdwardandBella


	6. Is it true love?

**Sorry for the long wait! I was typing chapter five on my laptop, and now it's not working so I'm on a different computer . . . So I had to start all over again! Just to let you know, I was rushing through the chapter so it might not be too good . . . If it's that horrible I will change it in the future.** **I hope you like it anyway.**

_Blonde Attack_

_Chapter Five- Is it true love?_

I slowly turned around, still staring at Edward with wide eyes. He kept glaring at the guy behind me, I was slightly scared but I sucked it up, and faced the guy. He was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Edward. He has shoulder length black hair, warm brown eyes, and tanned skin.

He smiled down at me. His voice was so silky, yet rough at the same time as he whispered my name. "Bella,"

"Yes?" I stared at his brown eyes; they made me feel…..Extraordinary.

Like the most important person in the world.

Like the only person in the world.

Like a rare crystal.

They made me feel . . . Loved.

"I've heard lots about you," He said raising his voice so it was no longer a whisper.

"O-ok. W-who a-are y-y-y-you?" I asked through shaky breaths. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, is he a stalker? Or maybe someone in the school told him about me? Maybe he has done research on me, like a stalker would? I looked away from his glossy brown eyes, and stared at Edward.

Edward waved his hand;signalling he was leaving. My eyes opened wider, and I mouthed at _him, Don't go!_ He just shrugged, opened his cell phone, and walked away talking to one of his _blonde bimbos_.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." The guy answered, staring at me like I should've known who he was.

"Ohhhh . . . So your Jacob Black. Well then, I've heard lots about you too." I smirked at him, and looked down at my wristwatch. "Oh its lunch, I forgot . . . Do you want to sit with me, and my friends for lunch?"

"Of course. Who would reject that offer if a beautiful girl like you, asks?" Jacob smiled charmingly, and gently pushed me forward, toward the cafeteria.

"Edward." I murmured too quiet for him to hear, as we walked through the french doors leading into the cafeteria.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"...And then our dog, Roxie, ate Alice's new dress, and Alice cried all night. While Eddy and I laughed all night." Jacob and I sat down at the lunch table while Emmett was telling one of his wacky stories. Everyone laughed at the end of Emmett's story, except for Alice.

"I liked that dress!" Alice said, and then turned to look at me. "Hey Bels. So you met Jacob Black, did you?"

"Yeah," I murmured while blushing. Everyone in the lunch room was staring at me. It was almost as bad as walking through a hallway with Edward.

I looked around the crowded cafeteria, and then spotted _him._ Edward. He was sitting with Lauren and the rest of the popular jocks and cheerleaders. I glared at his muscular arm wrapped around Lauren's dainty waist. Lauren was smiling at Edward as he was talking to her, but he was looking at _me_ out of the corner of his eye as he kissed her passionately. Jealous rage spread through me, I quickly looked away, and stared up at Jacob. He smiled down at me, and took a bite of his hamburger.

"So are you two an 'item'?" Rosalie asked, smirking at me. She was probably hoping for a yes, but she wasn't getting that today.

"No," I sighed. "We just met a few moments ago,"

"So Jacob, You still hate Edward?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over.

"Yeah . . . Ever since Fifth grade, and eighth grade . . . " Jacob sighed, and glared at Edward. His gaze stayed there for a couple minutes before drifting away.

"Agreed. He changed . . . " Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all sighed in unison.

"What? How? What happened?" I asked suddenly confused. They all have known each other for years, but I just met them this year. Not fair. They know everything about each other.

"I'll tell her." Alice said, and turned to face me. "You see, Edward used to be one of our best friends. It was, me, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jacob. We used to go everywhere together, the mall, the park, each others houses, the pool, etc. We would hangout with each other everyday. Edward was funny, nice, amazing, and extremely talented at everything, I'm not saying he isn't any of that thing now . . . He changed . . . I don't want to say the rest . . . "

"I will," Emmett spoke up, and turned to me. "Ok I'll explain a few things that you don't know. Edward is only mine and Alice's stepbrother. You see when Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and I were all best friends Edward had his own parents, and his last name was Mason. But one day, when we were 10, he came running over to our house, and ran inside tears streaming down his face. 'What's wrong, Ed?' Alice had asked. 'M-m-m-m-my- P-p-p-parents...Got i-i-into a car . . . c-c-c-crash, and...d-d-died' Edward had stuttered. The next day we got all of his stuff and put it into the guest room. After that day Edward was just never the same."

"T-thats s-s-so sad." I felt as if to cry, now I knew why Edward was such an asshole, and I actually feel a bit sorry for him . . .

"Ok my turn." Jacob said. "In eighth grade, Edward was still my bestest, best friend, and it was the day I got my first girlfriend, Susan Melford. Edward was the first person I told, even though I knew he liked her too, I still wanted to let him know. He was actually fine with it, which had surprised me. After school I went home to, you know, tidy up for my big date that night. I was supposed to meet Susan outside her house, but I ran up her stairs, and opened the door in excitement, but what I saw made me want to hurl, cry and kill Edward all at the same time. There right in front of me on the couch, was Edward and Susan . . . making out."

"Seriously?" I asked madly. How could someone do that to their best friend?! That is just so, so, so, so . . . Rude!

"Yeah," Jacob stared at the table, and didn't look up again until the bell rang, signaling it was time for class.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

After school was over, I went back to my dorm room alone. Alice was with Jasper and Rose was with Emmett. I sat down on my bed, and opened my hot pink dell laptop. I checked my email, seeing I had a couple new ones from friends and my dad. I clicked the first one.

_Dear Bella,_

_How's the new school? Hopefully it is good. Any hot guys? Any boyfriends? Any new friends(Well duh, you probably have tons.) I hope you write(well Type) me back! Sorry I had to cut this short._

_Seeya soon, hon._

_Love ya lots_

_xoxoxox_

_Your bff, courtneyy33_

I sighed. I missed Courtney so much, and all of my other friends.

The next email was from my parents.

_Hey Bels,_

_It's your parents! Hows school? Meet any new friends? Courtney's parents say she misses you tons, and so does Ashlee, Christian, Tyler, and Jaime!_

_Please write us back Bels, tell us what is new!_

_Love you lots,_

_Renee and Charlie_

Before I could check any others, there was a knock on my door. I jumped off the bed, and ran to open the door. Standing outside of it, was Jacob Black.

"Hey Bella," He said while I let him step inside. He looked around the room, stopping to look at my dresser drawer which was open, I blushed crimson, because hanging out of it was one of my bra's, I quickly closed it, and turned back to him.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Um . . . So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering," He looked out the window as he talked. "If you would like to walk down to the beach with me to watch the sunset?"

"S-sure, I'll just quickly change into something more decent. You can sit on the couch, and watch t.v. if you'd like." I said, while grabbing a dress Alice had bought me, it was too fancy and not too boring. I changed in the bathroom, and applied a little eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and mascara. A more natural look, yet pretty look.

Jacob gawked at me as I walked out of the bathroom, he stood up, and walked toward me, waiting for me to slip my flats on so we could leave.

As we walked out the door, he said, "You know, you look so beautiful, I don't know if I can help myself from wrapping my arms around you at any second. You've been warned." He laughed.

I laughed with him, and looked at the orange, pink, purple and blue sky because of the sunset. We were almost at the beach, and my hair was blowing in the light breeze.

We sat down on a log, once we were there. We sat in silence watching the sunset.

"Bella there is a reason why I brought you here." Jacob said to me but kept looking at the sunset.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked, kicking a rock with my shoe. I picked a rock up, and gently tossed it into the water, causing a small splash.

He grabbed my hand. I looked down at our fingers entwined together, and then back up at his glorious tanned face._ "_Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

It took me a few minutes to catch my breath but I managed to. I stared wide eyed at him, thinking about my answer. There's no use trying to get Edward when I could have Jacob. Jacob is almost as hot as Edward, and he is funny, nice, and probably romantic.

I breathed in before saying my final answer that would change my life at the moment, maybe even make a few girls jealous, and it would make me . . . Happy.

I took one more big gulp of air in, and answered. "Yes."

**So how was it? I know lots of people don't like Jacob. I don't even like Jacob that much. But . . . Edward needs her special someone for some of the story, and then she can maybe find her true love. Please Review! I will hopefully update soon, and is you want me to update faster review. I love reading reviews, maybe even some idea's of what to do in future chapters? Those always help me. I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews for this chapter, and then I will start typing away.**


	7. MrPerfect

**Chapter SIX! I have pictures in my profile of some of the characters!!**

**R&R! I love replies!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Blonde Attack_

_Chapter six- _

_Mr. Perfect_

I woke up to the sound of the T.V. turned on, and Alice and Rose talking. I turned over still, half a sleep, keeping my eyes closed, and listened to their conversation. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I'm really curious of what they talk about.

"...You think?" Rosalie asked Alice, not really believing what Alice had said before.

"Open your eye's Rose! Of course he likes her . . . I think . . . Maybe he finally found the one. Maybe he has changed . . . "Alice said getting lost in thought.

"Hmmm . . ." Rosalie sighed, and I heard someone stand up, and walk over to the bathroom. "She better be the one!" Rosalie said before slamming the bathroom door.

I guess I can 'wake up' now. I missed all of their conversation besides the end. But, I wonder . . . I wonder whom they were talking about.

I rolled over again, and opened my eyes, to see Alice sitting on her bed watching T.V. She looked over toward me, and smiled.

"Morning Bells!" She chirped, and stood up walking toward me. She sat down on the end of my bed. "So I heard about you and Jacob!"

"Mmm . . ." I smiled, and my cheeks burned crimson. I sat up in bed, and smiled even bigger at Alice, but she just stared at the ground frowning.

"Do you think he's the one, Bells?" Alice asked, still, keeping her gaze on the floor, wiggling her toes.

I looked up at the ceiling, my face brightening with happiness. "Maybe . . ."

"Well . . . Good for you Bells." She smiled at me, but I could tell it was a fake smile.

"At least one of them is happy," She sighed

.

xox

I stared up at the beautiful bright blue sky, while walking through campus to my next class. I stopped at the water fountain, waiting for him too come. Jacob. He told me to wait for him at the fountain today. I sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at my own reflection. Suddenly Jacob's reflection was next to mine, and as I turned around with a big smile on my face, he pulled me up into a hug.

"'Morning Bella, did you have a good sleep?" Jacob asked me as we walked to class.

"Yeah, how about yours?" I looked up at his brown eyes, and gazed into them. I still couldn't believe I was going out with _Jacob Black._ I just met him a couple days ago, and I already love him, but the problem is I still have feelings for Edward. Even though Edward is a player, and a jerk, he is still charming and funny. But I could never trust him . . .

"Of course, I was dreaming about you," He smiled down at me before looking ahead again at the pack of students coming toward us, yapping to themselves loudly. It was Edward, and a bunch of jocks, and cheerleader. Of course Lauren was there standing next to Edward, with her hand in his. I was jealous, but I knew I wouldn't want to be in Laurens position.

Edward glared at us as we passed, and put his arm around Laurens' shoulders, looking at me smugly. I just shook the jealousy off, and stood at the door to my next class, Biology. Jacob stood in front of me awkwardly before leaning in and kissing me lightly on the cheek. I wish I could just grab his beautiful face, and press my lips on his, but I can't, I don't have the courage in me. Also, having my first kiss in a hallway wouldn't be that romantic.

"Bye Jake," I whispered wishing he could be in the same class as me, instead of Edward.

He stared at me longingly before turning around, "Bye Bells"

I sighed, while opening the door to my Biology class. I looked around the class and saw an empty table, so I sat there, and took out my bio notes, and text book.

Mr. Banner came in a few minutes after Edward did, Edward sat next to me because it was the only seat left, and Mr. Banner went to the front of the class to read out of the text book.

A note landed in my lap, and Edward masculine elegant script was sprawled across the page.** So you and Jacob huh?**

_Yeah, he asked me out on Friday._ I wrote back.

**Oh, so you've been going out for four days now . . . Cool**

_Yeah I know. I think he might be the one, you know? Well I guess you don't know because you like cheating on girls, and breaking their hearts. Wait let me rephrase that, you like cheating on __blonde__ girls._

**Actually, I have a girlfriend now. Lauren. Haven't you noticed that we've been going out for a while now?**

I stared at the note in disgust. Lauren? Even worse than Tanya!

_Oh . . . I didn't notice, I guess…Oh and of course she is BLONDE. Haha._

**Hmm, yeah of course because all brunettes seem to be…I don't know…UGLY! . . . Oh yeah, Mike is talking about killing Jacob this afternoon, that will be a funny show to watch!**

_What why does he want to fight him . . . oh . . . _ I remembered, that I never officially dumped Mike . . . And Alice still hasn't told me her plan.

**Well, you're kind of cheating on him . . . In a way.**

_Er . . . Yeah . . . What should I do?_

**Dump Jacob and Mike . . . **

_Edward! I'm not going to dump Jacob! Gees...And I'm not really going out with Mike, technically. _

**Ok . . . **

The bell rang, and I put my stuff together as fast as I could, and ran out of the room, and I ran right into Jacob and Jasper walking toward the cafeteria.

"Gees, watch where you're going, Bella!" Jasper chuckled at me, and I smiled back.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time," I joked with him, but before turning to go into the cafeteria I put my hand on Jacobs shoulder and stopped him. He turned around to face me, confused.

"I need to talk to you for a second," I said and gently pulled him outside by the fountain. I sat on the edge, while he just stood there probably trying to figure out what I want to tell him.

"Jacob, I never officially dumped Mike, but we were never really …..An item….." I said staring down at my feet in light green flip-flops, wiggling my toes.

"So you want me to….Dump him for you?" Jacob asked, still sounding pretty confused about the whole situation.

I looked up at him and once again was lost in his beautiful brown eyes; they were almost like Edwards, but not as radiant. "…..Sure."

"Okay, right now?!" he asked staring to walk away.

"Um…..Yeah," I replied, standing up and following Jacob, trying to find Mike. We walked into the cafeteria, where we spotted him. Jacob walked over to him, but I just stood there looking around the cafeteria, I saw Edward gazing in Jacobs's direction then at me. I went over to see Alice, Rose and Angela eating their lunches. "Hey guys," I smiled at them all, and sat down next to Alice.

"Hey Bells, what is Jacob doing?" Rosalie pointed in Jacob and Mike's direction, and raised her eyebrow.

"Dumping Mike for me," I said, like it was just an everyday ordinary thing.

Rose, Alice and Angela all stared at me with a weird look on their faces. I just shrugged my shoulders, and took a bite out of Alice's sandwich.

We were all talking about going to the mall later, or maybe seeing a movie at the theater, when a huge slam against a table was heard. We all turned our heads over in the direction of the sound, and I saw Jacob holding Mike against the table with a very angry look on his face.

"I told you she doesn't want to be with you anymore, do you understand me yet?" Jacob yelled in Mike's face.

"Uh...Y-y-yes. J-j-just l-l-let go of-f-f m-m-me." Mike stuttered while Jacob let go of Mike's shirt and walked away. Jacob smirked at me, but it was fake, he wasn't really happy, there must be something else wrong.

As soon as he was close to me, I stood up, and asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," he pulled me close to him so my head was against his chest. "But now I am..."

I giggled, and stared up into his warm brown eyes, until I noticed almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring bug-eyed at us. I looked around, my face going crimson, and my eyes locked with Edwards. I stared into his green eyes, Filled with hurt from afar before turning and sitting back down in-between Alice and Jacob.

Sigh, Jacob seemed to always be there for me, like my knight ins shining armor. My Mr. Perfect.

xox

Jacob and I have been going out for two whole weeks now, but I still haven't had my first kiss... You know, it just hasn't been the right time, 'the moment'. But….I have a feeling tonight is the night. The night that I will kiss Jacob Black.

**Haha nice cliffhanger, huh? I don't really like this chapter it is basically pointless, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be better….Hehe. Please review, and remember if you don't like my story, I'm not forcing you to read it, lol. And any ideas for future stories?! Please help your ideas always get me started.**


	8. Boat Ride

Blonde Attack

**This chapter sort of has a Camp Rock moment in it. Also this is a chapter for Jacob Lovers! So everyone may not like it! If you hate Jacob but like Edward, Bella will end up with Edward (probably. Well she won't end up with Jacob) So Keep reading my story and review!**

**LOL!**

**Please Review and Enjoy.**

…………………**.**

_Blonde Attack_

_Chapter Seven Boat Ride_

I saw him sitting near a little row boat on the beach; he was sitting on a log looking out into the ocean wonders. I snuck up behind him, and whispered in his ear. "Boo!"

He shook away from me, startled, but when he looked at me he chuckled. "You scared me!"

I giggled. "Sorry Jakey,"

"Oh giving me nicknames now?" Jacob laughed, and took my hand in his. "I told you to meet me here for a reason you know?"

"Oh really?" I smirked at him, and sat down on the log beside him. "I thought I was going to sit here all night with you, giving you nicknames." I laughed.

He chuckled under his breath. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride in the boat."

I looked at the little row boat, and nodded. He pulled me up from the log so I was standing, and lifted the boat up dragging it into the water. I stepped into the boat, and sat down, letting him push the boat into the water a little farther, so he could get in. He sat down in front of me so we were facing each other. We each grabbed a paddle, and the boat started to move.

We were now far away from land and he stopped paddling so I stopped too.

"So why are we out here?" I asked, looking at the bright sun starting to set.

"I don't know….I wanted to be with you, alone." He replied smirking at me, and he grabbed a hold of my hand. "I also wanted to show you something…"

"What?" I asked curiously, staring into his brown eyes, until he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I wrote you a song," he smirked. "And yes, I can sing."

I laughed at that. "Can you?"

"Yes….Listen," He quickly looked down at his feet and the back up and looked into my eyes

.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

_  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be your not that far_

Your the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Your the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams  
The color of your smile  
When I find you  
It will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where your are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
You next to me  
Oh

I need to find you  
YEAH,

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Your the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I gotta find you

I stared at him in awe after he was finished.

"So….Did you like it?" he asked, not able to tell if my expression meant I liked it or hated it.

"Jake, I love it! I never knew you could sing like that!" I giggled, and looked down at our fingers entwined.

"Yeah, I have always wanted to sing for a career, but Nah. I can't possibly do that….I'm not good enough for Hollywood" He sighed looking at the ocean beneath us.

"Jake, how could you say that? Did you just hear yourself sing? Your better than half the singers out there in this world!" I yelled at him, hoping he would believe me.

"You think?" He asked, staring at me curiously.

"Trust me. You have the best voice ever." I sighed, smiling slightly at him.

"Thanks," he whispered, and I stared at him. He was looking at his feet, probably in a deep thought about something…..

I stared at his lips. The lips I have been thinking about every minute of the day for a few weeks. The lips that I want to kiss………But does he want to kiss me? Probably not…..I sighed, making him stare at me curiously.

"Bella…"He breathed, and leaned towards me, I copied him leaning towards him. Our foreheads were touching, and he moved his head slightly so or lips could touch.

A rush of excitement whipped through me. This is the moment I have been waiting for, and on such a perfect day. He made everything so romantic. What girl wouldn't want to kiss an extremely hot boy in a row boat just as the sun was setting?

I grabbed onto the back of his head, and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling me closer to him. His lips felt so good against mine, but I ran out of breath so I pulled away, not wanting to, but I had to.

I stared up at him through my eyelashes and smirked as I saw him staring at me as well.

"Bella……I love you."

Those three words took my breath away, and I almost forgot how to breathe again. My heart stopped, and I looked down at my toes.

"I love you too." I said, not able to stop myself from smiling, as I looked at my love, Jacob Black.

**What did you think? Jacob Haters just think Bella will not always like Jacob!!D!**

**Also the song he sings something in a future chapter will happen to it!!D**

**Review**!.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Omigosh, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated forever!! I kind of forgot about it when I moved; lol. : P Well I hope u enjoy it. ( :**

_Blonde Attack_

_~*~Chapter Eight~*~_

"That is sooo sweet of him!" Alice was lolled on the bed, with a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, and a glass of iced water with a lemon on the side, in her hand.

"He really did that for you?" Rosalie asked, she still couldn't believe Jacob could sing and write songs. She was sitting next to Alice but eating an apple instead of popcorn, which apparently has too many calories according to Rose.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face as I grabbed a handful of Alice's popcorn.

"I have to hear this song!" Alice smirked, stuffing more popcorn in her mouth and then taking a sip of water.

"I'm not going to make him sing it for you, Alice. Sorry." I smiled at her, but her face dropped, and she took a long sip of water.

"Oh…." She replied. "Too bad."

"I still can't believe Jacob Black can sing. He has never done that for any other girl before….He must really like you Bella!" Rosalie smiled at me.

Jacob Black love... Me? No way….Well he did say that in the boat, but he can't possibly like a girl like me. I'm not saying that I'm not pretty. I know I am kind of attractive, and I have a pretty great body, but still he could have had any of those other girls out there. I thought since……Edward……Didn't like me, no guys would like me, but I guess not. I mean, I went out with Mike, and now I have Jacob.

"So what happened next?" Rosalie asked, staring at me bug eyed.

"Well I was complimenting him on the song, and then….." I got lost in thoughts of what happened next last night with Jacob…..Ahhh….It was wonderful. "We kissed."

"BELLA KISSED JACOB!" Alice yelled, and we all started to laugh until someone knocked on our door. Uh oh. What if they heard? What if it is Emmett, he will bug me about this forever.

I stood up slowly and took careful steps toward the door, I slowly turned the knob, and the door creaked open.

Shit.

Not him.

"Hello Bella, is Alice here?" Edward asked with a very stern yet surprised face.

"Of course." I said, and turned to look at Alice. "Ally your brother is here to see you!"

"Okay." She stood up and laughed as she walked passed me. "You can tell us later about how good the kiss was,"

I stared hard at her, but she was smiling wickedly at Edward. What is Alice up to? I don't think I even want to know….

"Alice I need to talk to you about Jasper….Alone, follow me," Edward said starting to shut the door, but just before he did, he smiled at me, still making butterflies go through my stomach.

X0X…..

I sat down on the bed with a big huff, Rose had gone to see Emmett, and Alice was still gone. Life is boring when your friends are out having fun, and you are all alone in a dorm room on your bed.

I picked up my cell, and dialled Angela's number. It rang three times before she finally picked up.

"Hi…." Angela said into the phone, and she seemed slightly scared, she probably doesn't recognize my number.

"Hey Angela, its Bella." I said staring at one of Rosalie's fitness magazine covers. The women on these are too muscular and thin, Rose looks way better than them, why does she go on diets?

Angela laughed. "Oh…Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing, that's why I called you, do you want to go eat dinner somewhere with me?"

There was a brief pause, and muffles of voices.

"Sorry Bells I can't….." She whispered the rest. "I'm with Ben."

"Oh." I laughed. "Its okay, have fun. Bye."

"Bye Bells."

I threw the phone onto the next bed, and laid back. I closed my eyes, and remembered last night as if it were a dream. Me and Jacob, alone, together, kissing….Ahhh, it was wonderful.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and stood up.

Opening the door, I saw it was Jacob, and hugged him. He kissed me softly on the lips, and looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"Alice is talking to Edward, and Rose went to see Emmett. I'm all alone, please save me!" I giggled, and sat down on Jacobs lap, because he was now sitting on my bed.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanted to meet my friends, Ryan and Adam?" He asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Of course I would." I smiled back at him, and batted my eyelashes. I was trying to be flirty, but I probably looked like an idiot.

I leaned towards him, and our lips touched. We kissed. Then we really kissed. Then we really_, really _kissed. Then we really, _really, really_ kissed. I felt brave, and sexy, like a whole new person. So I slipped my tongue through his lips. My hands were in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around my body, he laid back so I was on top of him.

"Bella," He breathed.

"Jacob," I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I think we should have knocked, Edward." Alice giggled, and at the mention of his name I jumped off Jacob, stood up and looked around the room blushing.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked, staring at Alice and then at Edward, then finally Jacob who looked just as embarrassed and surprised as I was.

"Long enough to know what was going on." Edward muttered, while Alice smiled wickedly. Edward quickly turned around with a disgusted look on his face, and left the room.

**Yeah, it's short, but any suggestions for the next chapter?? ( : **

**Also;**

**Please reply! I love reading them soo much! :D**


End file.
